Untold Pasts
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Sanji tells the crew about his past, but only Luffy and Zoro will hear the worst of it. The rest of the crew will follow later on.
1. Sanji

**Hey everyone! So I posted this without adding a personal note. Which I only realized once my head hit the pillow and then it was too late. So here is the note. I want to write about all their pasts, and how they all tell the crew, but only certain members hear worst parts and stuff. That shows the respect for that certain character. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, till next time!  
****~Rebecca**

* * *

"Hey Sanji! Where were you born?"

The question made Sanji freeze. His eyes widened and a mental image of his horrible father flashed through his mind.

"Sanji?" Luffy asked softly.

Sanji shook himself out of the trance and turned away from the stove. "It's nothing," he said.

Luffy nodded, but repeated his question.

Sanji swallowed, but answered, seeing as the rest of the crew looked expectantly at him. "I was born in the North Blue, but after an accident on sea ended up in the East Blue, where you met me," he said.

Nami perked up, "But what happened then? With the accident?"

Sanji sighed and said, "I rather not talk about it, but if you insist..."

He walked around the counter and leaned against it, leaving the soup to boil on its own. They all waited for Sanji to find the right words, and when he did, he lit a cigarette and told them.

"It was after I fled my home," Sanji paused, biting his lip.

The crew looked at him with very much interest.

"I was on a ship, working as a cook. I was only seven or so, I don't really remember. One day, we were attacked by pirates. Make a guess who," Sanji said, motioning for Luffy to guess.

Luffy began thinking, his head turning red from the intense effort. Then he perked up and said, "Was it old man Zeff?"

The others looked at him as if he were crazy.

"No, why would Sanji's dad attack him?" Chopper said.

Sanji chuckled, bringing the attention back on himself. "It was Zeff, back when he was still a pirate. And he isn't my dad."

Everyone gasped and began to talk through each other.

Sanji shushed them, continuing with his story. "A terrible storm appeared, and I was in the middle of attacking the old man, though I wouldn't be able to beat him. I was flung overboard, beginning to drown. I don't know what really happened, it all seemed like a terrible dream to me at the time," he paused again.

Nami held her hand in front of her mouth, too shocked to speak. Luffy had a serious look on his face and Zoro was listening quietly, wondering. Franky had a shocked look, just as Chopper, Brook and Ussop. Only Robin looked a bit like she wasn't all that surprised.

"A-And then?" Ussop asked softly.

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and inhaled sharply, then exhaled. "Zeff jumped after me, and the ships sunk after him. He got caught under it and had to cut of his own leg to get to me."

Another sharp intake of breath from the crew, but Sanji continued.

"When I awoke, we were on a large rock, meters above the sea. There was no way down, and no way back up. We had a large bag of food, and a smaller one. Zeff gave me the smaller one, and held the larger one for himself. I was angry, but that was about it."

Sanji paused again, putting out his cigarette and taking a deep breath. He glanced at the crew, they were silently waiting for him to continue. Sanji closed his eyes and repeated that horrible time on the rock at sea in his mind. His brow furrowed and he inhaled sharply.

"You don't have to tell us," Nami said.

Sanji shook his head, glad for the offer, but not taking it.

"After about two months or so, with not even enough food, I was so angry that I was about to attack the old man. I went there and demanded his food, seeing that he had a whole bag left. But it turned out that the bag was full of treasure instead of food."

"Were you afraid?" came Luffy's voice suddenly.

Sanji looked up and smiled sadly, "Of course I was afraid idiot, who wouldn't be?" He sighed and continued his story once again. "I wondered what Zeff had been eating. As you all know, the old man has a wooden leg, ever wondered how he got that?"

Nami's eyes widened and she said, full of shock, "He wouldn't-"

Sanji nodded slowly. "He ate his own leg so that I could survive. After that, a ship found us and Zeff started up the restaurant where I worked until our dumbass Captain here dragged my ass with him," Sanji finished.

They all looked at him with great admiration.

"Wow, that is a whole lot," Chopper said softly. Ussop agreed.

Sanji agreed as well, "Yes, it was hard sometimes. But we both managed. And here I am, so."

Then came the question Sanji really didn't want to answer. From Nami.

"What happened before you left your home? Why did you?" she asked.

Sanji got a sour look, startling his crew.

"I really don't want to talk about that," he said.

There was venom in his voice. It was harsh, they could understand. But they were all curios. Nami bit her lip, seeing the enraged look on Sanji's face.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Sanji shook himself out of the anger. "No, it's not your fault. It may even be better if I do tell. But I don't know how to. It's... Traumatic for me."

Their faces where ones of utter shock.

"T-Traumatic?" Ussop and Chopper stuttered.

Sanji nodded, walked back to the soup and stirring it for a few rounds.

"Yeah, traumatic. If you guys want to know, I'll tell you another day, but not right now."

Luffy understood quickly enough and ordered the crew out. Sanji thanked him.

"Do you want to tell me?" Luffy asked.

Sanji bit his lip, another mental image of his family. He shook his head. "No, not right now."

Luffy nodded and left Sanji alone. The door closed with a slam.

Finally.

Sanji's knees buckled and he sank to the floor, holding back a sob. He breathed in sharply, trying to control his ragged breaths. He refused to cry, that would be weak.

"Why can't they just leave it be?" he asked quietly.

**o-o-o**

Dinner rolled around and ended with the usual commotion of the Straw Hats eating. Sanji was awfully quiet, but not all of them noticed. The only ones who did where Zoro, Luffy and Nami, and of course Robin as well. But they didn't say anything about it. Dinner ended and everyone left, leaving Sanji, and surprisingly Zoro, alone in the galley.

"What do you want, Moss-head," Sanji asked.

Zoro said nothing, just reached for the bottle of sake that stood in front of him. He gulped it down and set it back on the table. He stared at Sanji for a minute, letting his mind wonder to various things.

"Your still scared, aren't you?" Zoro asked.

Sanji looked dumbfounded, but then his expression turned into a glare. "Why would I still be scared, the only thing I feel is anger towards those ..." Sanji shut up before he said anything more.

He threw a knife at Zoro and made him scramble from the kitchen. Sighing, Sanji set down at the table. He cursed himself for almost telling Zoro. The swordsman would surely become suspicious now. Sanji slammed his hands down on the table and stood, angry at himself and all his crewmates. He didn't really know why though. He stomped out of the kitchen, making the people on deck, which was almost all the crew, look at him in wonder. He went to the boy's cabin and fell down on his bed.

Sanji fell asleep with troubled dreams in his mind. He tossed around in his bed, mumbling words occasionally and cursing. The rest of the crew went to bed eventually and the boys came upon a dreaming Sanji. Luffy watched him for a little while. He noticed the same word was being repeated. It was the word 'Failure', and it seemed to pain Sanji more than all the other he was muttering.

"Hey Zoro," Luffy said.

Zoro walked over to him, pulling on a clean shirt. "What is it?" he asked.

"Look," Luffy said, pointing to Sanji.

Sanji was still tossing and turning, throwing his sheets of his sweating body. Zoro rolled his eyes and was about to walk away until her heard a word he knew.

"... G-Germa 66 ..."

Zoro's eyes widened and he stepped back. "That's the name of one of the Germa kingdoms forces, what would Sanji know about those?"

Luffy looked at him questioningly. They both continued to listen to Sanji. The blond resumed his muttering and turned on his side.

"... Y-You're not my dad ... N-No stop. Please don't!" Sanji cried out.

Zoro had seen enough, he smacked the blond on the head and Sanji flew up with a scream. He panted and looked around, his eyes hazy. Luffy furrowed his brow and crossed his arms.

"Sanji," he said.

Sanji turned to him, his eyes refocusing. "Luffy?" he asked softly.

Luffy whacked him on the head. Zoro's eyes widened.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Sanji asked.

Luffy scolded him, "You should tell us if you don't want to talk about your past, you idiot!"

Sanji looked up with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

Luffy's eyes softened and he rubbed his hand through Sanji's hair.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Sanji said.

Luffy cocked his head. "Only if you want to," he said.

Sanji nodded and said, "I think it would be best, but not here."

Luffy nodded, motioning for Zoro to come with them. Sanji stood, glancing at Zoro angrily, but not going against Luffy's unspoken orders, and lead them outside. The blond sat on the railing of the ships deck and let his legs dangle of the side. Luffy and Zoro stood behind him, waiting for him to begin his story.

Sanji swallowed once before speaking, "I was born in the North Blue, as I said before. As a prince of the Germa Kingdom."

Zoro growled, but Luffy slapped him and he stayed silent.

"My Father, not that I would call him that, experimented on my Mother. I don't know what he did, but he modified my Brothers and me. My Mother then took a drug, she didn't want us to get all emotionless and stuff, but the drug could kill her. After we were born, I have an older Sister by the way and three Brothers, my Mother landed in the hospital. She succeeded with the drug, for I was the only one without weird modified body stuff."

Sanji paused as he recalled his past and he shivered.

"I was also an outcast because of that, my Father considered me a failure. He let my brothers kick me around and beat me, and he wouldn't even bat an eyelash at it. I hated him for it. The only one I didn't hate where my Mother and my older Sister. My Mother loved me very much, and told me so every time I saw her. But after some time, my Mother died."

Zoro was slightly more interested now, and Luffy was sitting down, silently staring at Sanji's back.

"My Father made my live a hell after the death of my Mother. He put me in jail later, saying that I was an utter disappointment. I was there for such a long time that I don't even remember it, it's all a blur. After a while, my Sister came to save me and we ran from the castle. But my Father stopped us, and he wanted to kill me, I think."

Luffy leant his head down, his eyes shadowed by his hat. Zoro grit his teeth, even his past was not that shitty.

"I convinced him to leave me, I wouldn't be his son. And I would never tell anyone about our relationship. Then my Sister brought me to a ship. That's where the story of this morning continues."

Sanji took a shuddering breath and Zoro took this moment to lay a hand on his shoulder. Sanji looked at him and Zoro's eyes widened at the tears streaming down the blonds face. He rolled his eyes and squeezed his hand, comforting the cook.

"You're strong, Sanji. I believe in you," Luffy said as he placed his hat on Sanji's head.

Sanji smiled, thankful for the understanding. Zoro and Luffy left him, peacefully to think things over.

"Thanks," he said softly, though no one was around to hear it.


	2. Zoro

**Hey everyone! Here is a new past story. This time Zoro was due for torture. Hope you enjoy!**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

"Zoro, please, come on!" Luffy whined.

"NO!" Zoro growled out as he stalked to the other side of the ship.

Luffy whined again. "I just want to know who Kuina is, come on tell me!" he yelled as he propelled himself forward.

Doing this, luffy effectively knocked them both overboard, and with a loud yell, they hit the water. Zoro growled and pulled the drowning Luffy up to break the surface.

"You idiot!" Zoro yelled.

He got a hold of the railing and flung Luffy back on board. Luffy sputtered and gagged up the water he had swallowed. The commotion they both made attracted Ussop, Nami and Sanji. Nami bonked Luffy on the head and called him an idiot. Zoro got on board, spitting out the water he had inhaled. He gagged and slammed his hand onto his chest, chocking out the rest of the water.

"You goddamn idiot, why are you so stupid!" Zoro yelled out.

This got the attention of the three spectators. Zoro had never lashed out to Luffy like that. Never.

"Zoro are you-" Nami started.

"Shut up, witch!" Zoro yelled.

The swordsman stood and stomped off.

Nami was totally shocked. Sanji yelled at the swordsman and wanted to go after him, but Nami held him back, saying it was pointless

"But Nami-san?" Sanji started.

Nami shook her head and knelt next to Luffy, "What the heck where you doing to get him so angry?"

Luffy sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "I only asked him who Kuina was," he said.

Sanji breathed in sharply and said, "You don't want to talk about that with him."

Luffy shot him a questioning look, "How do you know about that?" he asked.

Sanji scoffed, "Because Zoro tells me things he would only tell a close friend, or someone he trusts with his life, but never his Captain."

Luffy gaped at him, as did Nami and Ussop.

"What?" they said.

Sanji paled slightly, and without another word, took off.

**o-o-o**

"Zoro, Zoro!" Sanji yelled as he made his way up the crows nest.

Zoro sat on the sofa, which stretched around the entire circled room. His legs were folded to his chest, his arms encasing them. He stiffened the moment he heard Sanji enter.

"What do you want, shitty cook!" Zoro's voice was thick, heavy, cracking.

Sanji felt a pang of guilt, and he sure as hell didn't know why. He walked to the swordsman and plopped on the couch next to him. Sanji sighed and glanced at the green haired man next to him.

"You alright?" he asked.

Zoro shook his head, grumbling something. Sanji rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sanji asked.

Zoro shook his head again.

"Do you even want Luffy to know?"

This time, Zoro nodded.

Sanji sat up straight and cocked his head to the side. "Why?" he asked.

Zoro grumbled again and let his arms fall to his side, his legs sliding out as he fell back onto the couch.

"Luffy has the right to know, but I can't tell him. Remember how hard it was for me to tell you. You of all people," he muttered at the end and shielded his eyes.

Sanji chuckled and fished a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit up and took a long drag, puffing out the smoke as he exhaled.

"Do you want me to tell him?" he asked softly.

Zoro was silent for a moment. "Yeah, that would be best, I think," he said.

Sanji nodded and stood, hands in his pockets. "Now don't be a crybaby, alright?" he smirked.

Zoro growled and flipped him off. Sanji scoffed and grinned, turning to go back.

"Don't tell him in detail, if possible, he won't understand."

Sanji nodded his head, turned one last time and said, "You just get some rest, I'll handle it."

**o-o-o**

Luffy was already down waiting for Sanji. He looked quite guilty, Sanji saw. He wondered what their captain had been thinking, butting in on Zoro's past like that. Zoro had it hard, not like the others, but like them even so. He was like them, in the regard that they all had shitty pasts. But nobody knew the details of everything. Sanji scoffed at the thought of last month, when Nami had asked him about his past. It had been hard to tell, but not as hard as it would have been for Zoro. Sanji knew, not everyone had heard his entire story. That had been Zoro and Luffy, they had heard the worst of it. Nami and the others had no absolute clue what had really happened. Maybe a little.

But Zoro wouldn't tell them for the life of him, even if he was knocking on death door, he wouldn't. Sanji knew this, for he had to drag it out of the swordsman with force. He knew that it had been hard on the man, Zoro had almost cried, which he never did.

Sanji tuned back in on reality and stopped in front of Luffy. He looked down on the guilty looking captain and said captain looked back up at him. Sanji shook his head and said,

"Come on, I'll tell you."

Luffy brightened immediately, but also struck a glance at the crows nest, where he knew Zoro was. Then he trotted after Sanji to the back of the ship. Sanji sat on the railing while Luffy plopped down on the ground. The captain fiddled with his hat before looking up at his cook.

"Is Zoro angry?" he asked softly

Sanji was surprised, he didn't think Luffy would care if Zoro, or any of them for that matter, got angry. He shook his head, and Luffy visibly relaxed.

"Why not?" he asked, even softer.

Sanji chuckled. "He's not mad, just irritated and he doesn't know how to react to people asking about his past because he has yet to deal with it himself."

Luffy looked conflicted. "He has to deal with it?" he asked.

Sanji nodded, turning to the moon that shone brightly upon them. He had yet to figure out how to tell his captain, but he had to, for Zoro's sake. Sanji lit a cigarette and putted on it for a few moments. Luffy stared at his back, waiting.

"He had a friend, a long time ago," Sanji started.

Luffy picked up on the beginning of the story and set himself down. He crossed his legs and pulled his hat of his messy black hair. He set it down next to him and Sanji continued.

"This friend of his was a girl, her name was Kuina."

Luffy's eyes widened. Sanji nodded, confirming that what they heard at night was indeed correct. Their beloved swordsman had nightmares about this girl, and not petty nightmares. No, nightmares that haunted him until the sun went up and through to the next day. Sometimes he woke up screaming, other times the cook had to kick him because he wouldn't wake and was still screaming. Every time that would happen, Zoro would wake in a cold sweat with a haunted look on his face and Sanji cringed.

This time, the cook did so again just thinking about it.

Luffy cocked his head as the cook shivered, but said nothing.

"He trained with her, in the dojo he grew up in. They were rivals and fought each other. The Marimo was naive and wanted to best her, but he never could. When their 2001st battle was done, they vowed they would become the best swordsmen, and defeat each other to be the best of the best. Zoro challenged her again, this time asking to fight with real swords, she agreed."

Sanji paused, thinking of how he could explain this best. He went with the simple way.

"She died."

Luffy gaped at him.

"What? Why? How?" the young captain exclaimed.

Sanji sucked in anther lung full of smoke and blew it out.

"She went to retrieve a sharpening stone, fell down the stairs and died..."

Luffy was staring wide eyed at him, full of unbelief if Sanji had to guess.

"Zoro feels like her death is his fault. Cause he asked for a fight and she accepted. But it's not his fault. He just has to accept that, still. After her death though, he asked to have her swords, you know the white one he protects with his life?"

Luffy nodded.

"That's the sword she used and owned, now he has it and carries on both their dreams."

Luffy nodded his understanding, seemingly thinking about it. "So that's why I'm not allowed to touch it."

Sanji chuckled and shifted on the railing, tossing his cancer stick over the side and into the water.

"Now you know, Luffy. But to clarify, I didn't explain in detail, that's hard for me too. It was hard on Zoro as well."

Luffy snapped his head up and looked Sanji dead in the eye.

"I won't bother him anymore. Promise."

Sanji smiled, knowing he would.

Luffy stood, stalking away after he thanked the cook. Sanji smiled again, grabbing another cigarette. A sound above made him look up and he locked eyes with Zoro, who was sitting on the upper deck, swinging his legs back and forth and staring at the blond.

Zoro nodded.

Sanji scoffed and lit his cigarette, a satisfied smirk splitting his face.


End file.
